


Worth Waiting For

by Oodfic



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, m/m - Freeform, sex stuff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodfic/pseuds/Oodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Re uploaded with improved formatting! I was really disappointed at the lack of male bounty hunter/Torian Cadera fic, so I wrote my own! After a hard days bounty Hunting, Torian and Artuur (my hunter) get down to business...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

From the outside, the D5 Mantis looked like a rusting hulk of a ship but the peeling paintwork on the outer bulkhead hid the overpowered hyperdrive engines and top of the line weapons bristling just underneath the surface. The worn-out appearance was entirely intentional, no one paid attention to the rusty old ship sitting parked in hanger 69 at the Vaiken Spacedock, the heart of the Imperial Fleet. That was the way Artuur preferred it, after all when you’re a bounty hunter unwanted attention is the last thing you need.

  
The interior of the ship was not particularly different from the outside. Steel grating made up the floor and the walls were bare metal covered with pipes and wires but despite the initial industrial appearance the interior of the ship was surprisingly clean and had a strangely pleasant smell. In the end, when your ship is your home, you do want to keep it nice.

  
The owner of said ship was currently engaged in an activity entirely unrelated to bounty hunting although it was far more enjoyable (and Artuur really enjoyed being a Bounty hunter) The silver-haired bounty hunter could barely believe the sight in front of him. His partner in crime Torian Cadera was splayed out upon the bed covers, his shirt and armour lying in a heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. The rest of him, however, was still fully clothed, for now.

  
Artuur couldn’t help but let out a small groan while looking at Torian, still unable to believe this was actually happening. Maybe he was so drunk he was hallucinating? He looked down further and noticed the sizable bulge in Torian’s pants, he was able to make out the entire outline of Torian’s cock through the tight fabric. Nope this was real, his imagination wasn’t that good.

  
The room was in semi-darkness, only a few small lights highlighting the two men on the bed. The light above them shone directly down illuminating Torian’s smooth pale skin, almost making him glow in the darkness. After first meeting him on Dromund Kass many months ago, Torian had been the object of Artuur’s affections. Ever since Torian had joined Artuur’s bounty hunting crew, Artuur had tried his best to hint at his feelings towards Torian. But as it turned out a drunken confession was more effective than months of subtle but suggestive comments.

  
After completing their latest bounty and returning to the Imperial Fleet to collect payment a quick drink in the cantina soon turned into several drinks and a confession that had led to them stumbling back to the ship (to the bemusement of the imperial officers stationed at the fleet) while attempting to subtly feel each other up.

  
“You are so beautiful” Artuur had suddenly said after his fifth glass of chilled Corellian Cocktail. The words had come out so fast and completely of their own accord, Artuur could only hope he hadn’t just ruined his friendship with the young Mandalorian. A moment of silence had passed between them before Torian smiled one of his stunning grins and said “and so are you” thus leading them to their current position on Artuur’s bed safely hidden from the hustle and bustle of the Imperial fleet behind the ships thick bulkhead walls.

  
Returning his attention to the sight before him Artuur gingerly slid his fingers across Torian’s impressively muscled chest. Moving across the light dusting of hair and coming to rest over his left nipple. Torian sighed with pleasure and place his hand over Artuur’s.

  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for ages” he grinned but looked slightly apprehensive.

  
“Well I did my best to show my interest for ages!” laughed Artuur, “ but it seems you’re not as good at picking up on body language as you are with your techstaff!”

  
“Oh I'm very good with a staff,” Torian said giving Artuur a suggestive grin that implied so many dirty things that he could barely believe it was coming from Torian.

  
“I like this side of you” He grinned in return, “and I want to see more!”. Suddenly slipping his hands under Torian and using all his strength to flip him over and at the same time pull down his trousers so Torian was now completely naked and face down on the bed.

  
“Dar'yaim!” Torian began to protest in Mandalorian before suddenly going silent as Artuur started kissing his way down the young blond’s backside. Placing his hand on Torian’s hips, he kissed from the nape of his neck, slowly moving down Torian’s back planting a wet kiss every so often and coming to a stop at the small of his back just above his perfect pale buttocks.

  
Torian suddenly twisted around to look Artuur in the eyes as he did he exposed his erection, jutting from between his legs and lying heavy on the bed sheets. “I have a confession to make,” Torian said quietly as a blush spread across his face.

  
Momentarily stunned by the mouth-watering sight before him it took Artuur a moment to process Torian’s words. Concerned that he was proceeding too fast for his partners liking he removed his hands from Torian’s hips and gave the Mandalorian his full attention, ignoring his own erection tightly constrained in his pants. “Don’t worry Tor,” he said gently “what is it?” Although he already had an inkling of what Torian was going to say. The young Mandalorian was an experienced fighter but maybe not experienced in other things…

  
“Well, the truth is….” Torian stopped mid-sentence looking embarrassed. Artuur smiled softly his suspicions confirmed. “You’ve never done this before, right?” Torian looked him in the eyes and nodded slightly. “Don’t be embarrassed, these things happen at different times for everybody” he said softly, leaning forward and gently pushing Torian onto his back again so he was now sat on Torian’s legs looking straight into his eyes. (And just about managing to ignore Torian’s glistening erection pointing up just in front of him.)

  
“My first time was with a Zabrak SIS agent on Corellia when I was 17, but that’s not necessarily the way it happens for everyone, nor should it be” Torian was still blushing but looked less embarrassed and, to be honest, his blush could well be down to the fact he was entirely naked while Artuur still had his pants on.

  
“It’s not that I didn’t have opportunities” explained Torian “but when I was growing up all I ever wanted was to find my father and restore honour to my clan, sometimes I let other things fall by the wayside…” Torian fell silent again and looked up at Artuur. He didn’t know where he would be if it wasn’t for Artuur, he had helped him track down his father on Taris and he was the one who helped him make Cadera a respected name again. His heart swelled at the way Artuur was looking down at him now.

  
“It’s okay, we don’t have to rush this,” Artuur said “if you want to stop just say the word”

  
“No, I don’t want to stop, definitely not.” Torian laughed and pulled Artuur down on top of him. “I'm glad I'm here with you and I want to do this, a lot!” Before Artuur could reply he pulled the silver haired hunter into a kiss. He sighed as their lips pressed against each other, this was better than the 20000 credit reward for their last bounty and all the Corellian Cocktails in the galaxy combined.

  
Suddenly feeling bold probably with the help of the alcohol still in his blood, Torian slipped his hands around Artuur and began to pull down his pants. Artuur soon realised Torian’s intent and smirked while lifting himself up to help slip his pants off completely. Now both completely naked Artuur lay back down on top of Torian, finally pressing their straining erections together.

  
Torian groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. “This was worth waiting for” he sighed. Artuur grabbed Torian’s hands and pulled his arms above his head onto the pillow. Holding Torian’s hands in place with his own he thrust forward his penis sliding against Torian’s with delicious friction.

  
“Krif” Torian sighed in his native language moaning at the feeling of Artuur’s cock grinding against his own. Even this simple act was more intense than he had imagined and he suddenly realised he was not going to last long at this rate.

  
“Oh yeah,” Artuur breathed heavily pressing his lips against Torian’s again while still holding his hands over his head and thrusting forward.

  
Torian put his hands on Artuur’s ass and pulled their hips even closer together adding more friction to the process. Torian felt his orgasm building deep inside him hastened by the heat of their body’s pressed together and the small delicious moans Artuur was making. Still feeling bold he slid his hands further around Artuur’s buttocks, his fingertips pressing between the cheeks moving toward a certain spot.

  
Artuur broke away from the kiss and looked down at Torian “You sure this is your first time?” he laughed.

  
“My first time with another first person, but I had time to practise on my own.” He admitted feeling slightly embarrassed again.

  
“Mmmm” Sighed Artuur “That’s hot, can I watch next time?”

  
Torian felt himself get even harder at Artuur’s comment “Y-yes” he mumbled suddenly aware he was approaching the precipice. His cock felt wet with their combined pre-cum as they slid easily against one another.

  
He held onto Artuur tightly, moaning out loud as he tried to speak but before he could say “I'm going to cum” He felt his cock jerk and he bucked his hips as he came. White streaks splattering across his chest and Artuur’s as the other bounty hunter let go of Torian’s hands and put his own hands under the blond, holding them together through Torian’s orgasm.

  
“Mar'e” panted Torian through ragged breaths as his orgasm subsided. The look of pure bliss on Torian’s face as he came and the feeling of his cum on his chest was enough to send Artuur over the edge. He held onto his partner tightly as he moaned Torian’s name and a came with a loud grunt. His own cum adding to the sticky mess between them. “Torian Torian Torian” he sighed quietly. His cock continuing to jerk, depositing another load.

  
He lay still for a moment as his orgasm ended then sat up looking down at Torian lying before him. His muscled chest streaked with cum, his eyes half closed and his normally perfect blond hair adorably mussed up. It was an incredible sight and one he hoped to see again. He rolled over and lay down on the bed beside the Mandalorian.

  
“Good?” Artuur asked.

  
“Good” Torian replied still panting slightly.

  
“I'm glad you enjoyed it because that was just the beginning!” He laughed and placed his hand on Torian’s chest, slipping his fingertips through the cum cooling on his abs. “You still have much to learn.”

  
“I'm willing to learn if you’re willing to teach,” Torian smirked at the suggestiveness of his comment. It had been a new experience for him, but he felt comfortable with Artuur. He was still slightly drunk but his mind was still mostly clear, this felt right.

  
“Ok, ready for the first lesson then?” Artuur asked while wiping his hand on the bed sheets.

  
“Yes”

  
“Ok lesson one, go take a shower!” He burst out laughing. “You’re a mess!”

  
Torian let out a big laugh and sat up. “Well to be fair, it’s half your mess as well!”

  
“Hmm, you're right, guess we have to take that shower together!” He jumped up pulling Torian with him.

  
As he followed Artuur to the shower he considered the decisions in his life that had brought him here, and he knew he had made the right choices. He was glad that he had waited until now, Artuur had already helped him through several stages in his life and he knew this would be the same. The D5 Mantis may have looked like a rusting hulk from the outside, but on the inside, it was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so its a bit clunky, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Big thanks to a friend on Tumblr for proofreading! If you did enjoy this, then how abut clicking my SWTOR referral link? http://www.swtor.com/r/wB4gq2 :)


End file.
